A Mother's Resolve
by neosuduno
Summary: A mother's loves is a frightening thing, especially in Nerima. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2 : A Mothers Resolve**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahasi and Viz Media respectivly, and I lay no claim to their ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

**Chapter 1 : The Watchers Sorrow**

She couldn't help but feel frustrated at her family, no matter how much she loved them. The had gone into a downward spiral that would cause them more pain in the end then when she left them more than a decade past. Granted, her body expiring didn't help, but still. She looked upon her family again, and gauged the degree of intervention she would need to invoke before her return, and couldn't help but roll her etherial eyes.

Her husband became a useless mess with her passing, crying rivers at even the slightest worry or sorrow. She understood the root of the problem and sighed. This was not something that she could solve with intervention alone, she needed to return to help him, and that was something that would have to wait. His spiral would be the easiest to fix, and wasn't going to get worse anytime soon.

Her eldest child had taken on the maternal role of the home, a role she did not need to fulfill any longer, nor should she have had to take up. Her spiral was rooted, however, in a certian tea she drank separate from the rest of the household, as was resulted in her state of mind being so obscure. Her spiral, she noted, would be the easiest to overcome.

Her middle child was going to be a problem. Her lack of dicipline and understanding of the basic concepts of right and wrong would take a fair bit of work, both before and after her return. The poor child had traided coin for conscious, and had even harmed her own family with her lack of morals. Worst of all, she _'had' _to trade these thing in order for her family to survive, much due to her husbands collapse into worthlessness. She silently wished she could have had a stiff drink at that very moment.

Her youngest, the worst of the downward spirals in her family. She had forgotten much of herself, due to a mothers loss, a family's decay, and a moron of kendoist and his followers of hormone fueled idiots. If it were not for her middle child she would have no hesitance in _'punishing' _him in a very painful and potentially final manner. Then there was also a matter of the _'pet' _she kept, and the contemplation of pork chops and bacon for her first morning breakfast. And then she looked upon the final piece of the puzzle, and cast a sad look upon the poor boy that her past actions condemned.

He was an arrogant jerk to be kind, but that was exclusively due to to the upbringing of this _'father'_ and the lask of his mother in his life. Both parents has taken leave of her home the night prior, with the former looking very nervous after the latter's '_persuasion'_. She always did like that woman, but also found some respect in her choice of husband, after all, he did find a way to get rid of a certian freak for twenty years.

She shook her head, and focused again. Her own actions had repercussions that could never completely be undone, and that only compiled with the events of his _'life' _and the challenges he faced. Even the events of a month past had done nothing to reduce the flood of adversities he faced. She looked at her youngest again, and knew that the poor girl was soon going to have to share in the boys suffering a little closer before they found peace at last.

This was not something that she would take lightly, nor would she ignore. She was a loyal wife, a mother, and she woud be once again. She needed to help her family, even if that meant hurting them. She could not help but chuckle as she wispered a taunt the boy observed often used.

"Kimiko Tendo does not lose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma 1/2 : A Mothers Resolve**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahasi and Viz Media respectivly, and I lay no claim to their ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

**Chapter 2: A Typical Day of Disarray**

There were some things that were expected in Nerima, even if they were beyond belief. It was not unommon to see a pint sized pervert with a large burglar bag being chased by an angry mob of women. It was not uncommon for a monster to pop out of the woodwork in a very literal manner. It was not uncommon to see the neighbourhood chiropractor dancing down the street with a skeleton. It was not uncommon to see a pair of Amazons plotting around a cauldron like witches. It was not uncommon to see an okonomiyaki resturaunt run by a pair of crossdressers. And most commonly of all, it was not a suprise when a certian dark haired pigtailed boy was turned into a red haired pigtailed girl by a splash of water, which a certian old lady with a laddle happened to provide.

"How does she do that every time?" The redhead groused to her companion. The blue haired girl spoke as if chiding him "It's your own fault for not paying attention Baka." This was also a common occurance. "You know we pass by here every time, so what did you expect?" The redhead sighed at her companions response, as if trying to work it right "I know that Tomboy, I just had hoped this would be a peaceful day. Thank to mom, I didn't have the Satome Sunrise Attack and I didn't have to fight for breakfast. Best of all, we don't have to go to school."

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for that comment, As the school had a crater that covered a third of the lot. The pinapple nutjob (AKA. Principal Kuno) had a large stash of pineapple scented grenades under the facility. It seemed that there was an _'accident' _involving a pin slipping out of one of them, blowing up much of the school and lot. A certain etherial figure chuckled to herself about that. She didn't have to put much effort into dealing with the eldest Kuno, as he had done most of the work anyway. It also help that the explosion was impossible to cover up so, in addition to the extended stay in a hospital, the principal would be questioned by the police and JSDF for posession of military grade equipment. She believed he would most likely be sent to an asylum before trial, however, mostly due to his eccentric belief in school policies.

Akane gave her friend a glare, showing that she was more annoyed than amused. "Ranma, I don't see why you hate school so much, I mean, It's not like it can hurt you. You just need to put some effort into it and..." Akane was caught off guard by her friend's chuckling, and her temper flared. "Ranma I'm serious here, stop laughing!" Her words were almost at a shout. Ranma, for once, decided to put brain before mouth, and spoke of why she was chuckling. "Akane, I think you slipped up when you said school can't hurt me. Since i came to Furinkan I have been repeatedly attacked by a kendoist, ambushed by rivals, poisoned, nearly blown up by the principal, drained by a ki vampire and all sorts of other unpleasantries." Ranma sighed and continued "And how can you even think that school is safe? Even before I came along you had to deal with Kuno and the Hentai Hoard."

Akane winced as if she had been hit, Ranma was right. Her life had been chaotic well before Ranma had come into her life, and it only seemed to get worse once their fathers had announced their engagement. Their fathers had given them no time to truly get to know each other, always trying to get them married immediately. Akane silently thanked Nodoka for draging Genma out of their home, as her father didn't seem to push the issue so much without him. "You made your point Ranma, but I still don't know why we were sent shopping." Ranma shrugged and mentioned the reason. "Kasumi broke her jar of tea leaves, and she asked me to pick some up. I brought you along because I don't know what blend she drinks." This was more than a shock to Akane, mainly because Kasumi was always so careful. "How did it happen?" was the only thing she could say, and Ranma decided to fill her in.

_Flashback_

Kasumi was in the kitchen as per usual, cleaning up Akane's attempts at _'cooking' _as if it were a natural occurance. Ranma had just walked in after his worship of the porcelain throne, suprisingly without being malleted. "I don't think that was a healthy skin color Ranma-kun" Kasumi said absentmindedly. Ranma nodded in agreement, after all, it was the first time it had turned a purpled hued green. What had suprised them was when Akane helped him get to the bathroom before his stomach emtied it's toxic contents. "I wish she would learn. Shes got no talent in the kitchen whatsoever, and it only gets worse when she's mad." Ranma looked at the mess in the kitchen that Kasumi was cleaning and asked "When was the last time you took a break?" This caught Kasumi off guard for a second, but she smiled, resumed mopping and replied "I'm fine Ranma but thank you for your concern. I need to get this cleaned up and I can not afford to..." Was all she could say before Ranma took the mop from her hand and positioned her to sit down on one of the clean chairs.

"Kasumi, you need to slow down." Ranma said gently, trying to be civil. "You havn't taken any time for yourself and you've been doing way too much for one person. You should at least stop for some tea." Kasumi nodded "That sounds like a wonderful idea Ranma, let me get the leaves." Ranma nodded and went to boil the water, one to be disrupted a short while later with a loud crash of breaking glass. Turning around he had found Kasumi butt on the floor and a broken jar of tea leaves on the ground. To say that Ranma was quick to her side was like saying Happosai was a pervert. "What happened Kasumi?" She pointed to a small clear stain on the floor and said "I though cleaned that up, but it seems that I missed a spot. I slipped and broke the jar." Ranma was first to get the dust pan, and then he noticed something. "Kasumi, these leaves are moldy".

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe Kasumi has been drinking that" was the response Akane gave when the reached the store "She seemed fine today, all things considered." Ranma nodded and spoke up a bit "yeah, but this morning she complained she had a headache, and thats why were getting a new jar." Akane looked at Ranma oddly. Since when did Kasumi complain?

The etherial entity smiled at this, knowing that her eldest woud recover soon, and was saddened as she watched a certain package come in, and a painful reminder of her greatest mistake and an even more painful foreshadowing of things to come.

The package was from China.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma 1/2 : A Mothers Resolve**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahasi and Viz Media respectivly, and I lay no claim to their ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

**Chapter 3 : Of Amazons and Mercenaries.**

Cologne was not pleased. This wasn't anything new for her, after all, her great-grandaughter's constant failures, Ranma's arogance and a certian half-blind duckboy who just put the groceries in the oven were enough to get on anyones nerves. This was not the reason she was unhappy, however. The reason she was unhappy was because of a letter that she just got, from someone who has been dead for 11 years. The contents were clear enough that even that idiot Kuno would be given a moment of pause.

_"Cologne, I am well aware of your activities over the last year, and I am not pleased. Your great-grandaughter has endangered my family, severely damaged my home and interfered with someone I have personally chose to watch over. I believe you already know who I am, mostly do to my handwriting, but also due to the symbol stamped at the bottom of this letter. Yes, I changed my name, I do that every 100 years or so to make sure anyone I care for isn't tracked down by my enemies. Speaking of which, if you don't wish to be counted among my enemies, you are to co-operate with me in every detail of this letter. I don't want to have to deal with an old friend, but i will if the need arises."_

_"The is a shipment of water heading to the Tendo estate, and I think you know what kind of water. Do not intercept it. That water is not intended for who you think, nor is it intended for any other of the afflicted. Second, you are to arrange an situation where Nabiki cannot intervene with my plan. She has forgotten what it means to have feelings for others, and I plan to fix that. Finally, deal with your great-grandaughter. I have had enough of her damaging my home and acting on your villages outdated laws. If you do not deal with her, I may end up doing somethin we all may regret later. The choice is yours._

_Currently, Kimiko Tendo._

Cologne shuddered, to think that the one outsider that she outright feared was Akane's mother. If there was one thing that could be said about that woman, it was that she could hold a grudge. Cologne knew of the nannichuan water that was due in, but decided to leave it alone anyway, knowing that it would only create more chaos. The note about Nabiki made her chuckle. She never really liked that girl, and this was almost like recieving divine blessings for dealing with her. The last note made her feel her years, as she knew with that message that Shampoo's mission was doomed to failure from the beginning. She made sure to send a note to the council, telling them of the contents of the letter and her acceptance of the terms.

Cologne called Mousse into the room, after she had gotten him to put the groceries in the fridge, and spoke of her plan to deal with Nabiki. Normally she would have hit him on the head with her cane when he started laughing that loud, but the circumstances of the planned revenge had her in a full blown cheshire grin, so she let it slide. Mousse also had it with the girl, tricking and scamming Shampoo time and again. The irony about this was that Nabiki had mostly shown her nastiness to Jusenkyo victims, and this was going to be a very interesting way to get back at her for her lack of empathy. It was a shame that Shampoo was out making deliveries, as she would have liked to have a hand in this.

When you look at the Tendo estate, you wouldn't see anything out of the norm at first glance. Akane and Ranma were out, Soun was visiting (and drinking with) Genma, Nabiki was diging up more pictures to sell of Akane and Ranma, and Kasumi was in the kitchen. Kasumi for herself was wondering what to do with Nabiki, and later, with Ono Tofu. The eldest had recently had an awakening due to getting rid of the rotten tea, an awakening that had caused her to reconsider her sisters behaviour to Ranma, her yongest sister, the Kuno boy, and multiple other cursed victims. Save for Akane and Kuno, every one she really exploited posessed a Jusenkyo curse, an aspect that went against her completely logical worldview. Kasumi wondered what she would have to do to get her sister to straighten her out before she ended up in jail, or worse.

Kasumi also wondered about Ono and his behaviour. She realised what was causing it of course, after all, anyone who wasn't high would be able to see it. She cursed herself for not noticing the mold on the tea leaves, it would have saved everyone a lot of headaches. The good doctor was going to be a problem, unless she could figure out a way to get him to calm down without knocking him out, no small task in that. She would have to plan something with Akane and Nodoka later to get Ono sedated enough to help him out, even though she didn't like resorting to drugs like Kodachi or the Amazons.

She would have gone on, but the sound of Nabiki's scream getting cut off with a splash was enough to bring her back into focus. She wasted no time running to Nabiki's room and opening the door, only to find a small rabbit under a towel and the window open. Kasumi looked at the computer moniter in Nabiki's room, noticing that there were Ranma's and Akane's pictures, of course, but this time ther were pictures of Shampoo as well. She found a note on the desk, addressed to her, stating that _'it will last a week'. _She picked up the now dry bunny, and looked her square in the eye. "You know you had this coming a while now sister" was Kasumi's only response as she went to the basement with rabbit in hand, looking for a cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma 1/2 : A Mothers Resolve**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahasi and Viz Media respectivly, and I lay no claim to their ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

**Chapter 4 : Plans and Preparations.**

Kimiko hated Happosai. This was not really suprising, as it was very hard to find a marginally attractive woman who did _'not' _hate Happosai. However, Kimiko hated him for other reasons, at least in addition to the origional reasons of course. She remembered some of the worst moments of her life, such as when she first met the letch 300 years before. The letch had ended up stealing some of her research material in order to make his own harem. It forced her to leave the country for a good century before she could return. Since then, Kimiko had tried countless attempts to kill the little troll, only for them to end up with either him getting away, or groping her. That was part of the reason she liked Genma, regardless of how inept of a parent he was. Anyone who could get rid of Happi, even temporarily, was good in her books.

Kimiko thought back to the failed wedding in disgust and irritation. Genma and Soun had ended up trying to use the nannichuan water to convince Akane to marry Ranma. The disaster mostly was rooted to her middle child, who was currently munching on a carrot in a cage. Nabiki had managed to draw enough chaos to the estate that it nearly got Akane cursed. The disgust was at the chaos, the irritation was at the fact that when Happosai intercepted the nannichuan water and drank it, he ended up saving her youngest from being cursed herself. She quietly remembered her mentor, who often said "everything and everyone has value and purpose", a lesson she never believed until she watched the pervert intercept that water cask. She finally understood the value of the lesson, even though she didn't like it.

It was not as though Kimiko though that Akane should remain uncursed, far from it, but she wanted her daughter to choose to accept the curse willingly, rather than being forced on her. Most people would be wondering why any normal mother would want their child cursed, then again, a normal mother in Nerima was abnormal. Akane was not angry with Ranma as many would believe, but rather, she was jealous. The jealosy stemmed from three things. The first was how much mental control, since most people would have gone Kuno level crazy with all the issues Ranma had to deal with in his life, and akane wished she had even a tenth of that control. The second came from Ranma's level of martial arts, as Akane knew that she wasn't even in his league. The last came from how Ranma seemed to just be generally happier as a girl, most likely due to Genma and his idiotic views on a man's place in the world. Kimiko hoped that Nodoka could help correct that last part.

Kimiko had sent a letter to Nodoka around the same time as Cologne. It took a bit longer for Nodoka to read it, however, in no small part to having to wait for the fathers to drink themselves unconcious. Nodoka frowned at the sight of a panda with Shogi pieces on it's belly, drunk and passed out. She often wondered how the man that locked away Happosai for two decades had become that blubbering mess. She ignored the obscure sight before her and opened the letter she was waiting to read, and promptly recieved the first of many shocks to come in the following months. The letter was from someone she helped bury just after Genma and Ranma left for their training mission.

_"It has been too long since we last contacted each other Nodoka, and for that I apologize. I know that my body failing caused you and my family grief, but I assure you that I will not remain ethereal for much longer. I must first address the issue of your son and his curse. There is no safe procedure to remove his transformation, and any such procedure would only leave him with permanent damage to his mind and spirit. If any consolation can be given, you should be able to alter his curse trigger by following the instructions of the next page, but he will always have an additional body. _

_"The second issue I have to tell you will be about a package that is due at the Tendo eastate. It has instruction for Akane, however I fear that others may seek it out for themselves. The package is nannichuan water, and it is ultimately a choice for Akane to make for herself. You have to make sure that Ranma becomes aware that the curse is unbreakable and help him come to terms with it. I intentionally set that jynx up on the springs, making it so there would always be a disaster that derailed the idea that the springs were the answer to the problem. I don't neet to tell you that you cannot heal a sword wound by slicing of the limb._

_"One last thing before I end my letter. I think you should know this before I tell anyone else, I know that my daughter marked a spring in Jusenkyo, called the Spring of drowwned Akane. I find it a bitter irony, as once long ago, 1500 years to be accurate, I too marked a pool. That was one of my greatest follies, as the pool I marked was none other that the same pool that cursed your son. I regret to tell you that it was my carelessness in research that led to your son getting cursed, but there is nothing I can do for now. I know you don't like using magic, but I fear that your son will need your help in future affairs. I also know that using magic will break that 'Normal Mother' facade that you put up, but come on, when is ANYTHING normal in Nerima._

_Yours, Kimiko Tendo._

_ P.S. Make your husband sweat a bit for me will you?_

Nodoka couldn't help but shake her head a bit, Kimiko was just as active as ever, an impressive accomplishment, considering she was dead. Genma was already charmed with the garment charm, but then again, Genma already knew about her gifts before they married and asked if there was something that she could do about his predicament. Nodoka was worried about how Ranma would react. She knew that he had a bad history with magic, be it trinkets, ghost cats or even magic shampoo, it always seemed to go badly for him in the most chaotic way concievable. She would have to think about how to approach it him before droping this into his lap.

Nodoka was also glad that her husband had not woken up yet, and she planned to make sure Akane got to make her choice. She really couldn't blame the girl if she accepted, considering that her son never had a hope for a normal life, especially since he was the son of a mage and the most clever martial artist of that generation. She shook her hear, clearing her mind of the nostalgia she was experiencing. She needed a clear head do deal with the events that were to transpire. One thing was certian in her mind, and that was the she was going to help her son, even if that meant breaking her facande.

"Akane, I hope you are ready for this. It isn't often that someone drops such a choice in your lap, especially when it is coming from the dead." Nodoka said to herself. She knew that thing were just going to get more chaotic in the near future, and she prayed that she had the willpower to keep up. She did have a small smile on her face when she read the last line however, and she planned on showing the panda just how much she appreciated the 11 years that she was alone, preferably with a few 'sparring matches' later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma 1/2 : A Mothers Resolve**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahasi and Viz Media respectivly, and I lay no claim to their ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

**Chapter 5 : The Secrets of Mothers.**

Genma decided that interupting Nodoka at the time would have been a mistake, mainly because he remembered some of the _'many'_ instances of improperly prepared magical situations over the past year. To his suprise, most of them were not his fault. He knew that Ranma had a tendancy to lure trouble, a tendancy that had helped the boy become the powerful martial artist that he had hoped the boy would become. His views about women didn't apply to his wife for a few reasons, most of which involved either her ever present katana, or her tendancy to use magical charms. He personally wondered why she had to take on the roll of a traditional housewife in Nerima. It made her stick out like a sore thumb. At his wife's 'subtle' encouragement with her katana, he left for a training trip, and wouldn't be back for about a month.

Nodoka had to put more detail into the charm she was preparing for her son than the one she prepared for her husband. A giant panda didn't really need cloths, so that aspect wasn't included. A teenage girl, however, needed to have a sense of modesty, even if she was normally a guy. Nodoka had recently invited her son over, refraining from telling him about the trigger. She knew that Ranma would need some good news in his life, but she needed to get him used to being a girl every now and then. She had prepared a little something for Ranma to accept his condition, and as a way for her to bridge the gap that had formed between them over the last eleven years. Just as she finished the last touches of her project, the doorbell rang to anjnounce her guests.

Nodoka was quick to welcome them into the living room with tea at the ready. She had planned to be subtle at first, but she knew ranma would become suspicious, so she threw that plan out the window. "Ranma I need to tell you something" Nodoka brought out the seppuku contract, causing Ranma and Akane to freeze for a moment. Nodoka smiled and continued "I first have to mention that I would never have held you to this. This was just something that I used to try and keep Genma from doing anything stupid during that training trip, something that utterly and completely failed, as you may already know." She smiled at their relief, and went on. "This will be destroyed at the end of the day, but I need to tell you something else. Ranma, I have recently found out something about your curse..."

Ranma was quick to jump to that. "Have you found out how to cure me?" Akane rolled her eyes, and Nodoka frowned, continuing with her conversation, "Ranma, I am sorry, but i have recently found out that there is no safe way to remove you curse. Any method that might pull it off would cause permanent damage to your mind." This was not the kind of news that Ranma wanted to hear, but Nodoka continued, if only to help him deal with the fact. "I can do a few things about your predicament however." Nodoka opened a box and pulled out a paper charm. "I am sure you are curious why I have this, and I would understand if you were hesitant to let me use it on you, so I will explain."

"First I need to explain what happens to Genma's cloths when he transforms." Ranma had wondered about that, considering that he never had a gi on when he was a panda, but always when he changed back. "I gave him a charm, not much unlike this one, one that allows his cloths to enter a version of a hyperspace pocket." Nodoka stopped long enough to ask her son something important. "You do know what a hyperspace pocket is, don"t you?"

Ranma smiled and proudly answered his mother. "It is a pocket of space kept in a parallel physical plane utilizing a frequency of parallel energy signatures that don't cancel out. It basically means that the pocket can exist in two places at the same time." Ranma finished his little explanation to find his mothers a bit shocked and Akane's jaw on the table. He pulled out the thermous he had decided to carry around for when he got wet. "It's how I store this away, and how Mousse hides all his weapons." Akane was quick enough to recover her jaw, but still felt a little shaken up at the sudden revelation of Ranma's paractical use of transdimensional utility.

Nodoka herself was trying to recover from her son's flawless discription. He certianly didn't hold back, and he sure as heck laid it out flat. It was obvious that she was going to have to go over the practices of subtlety with him at a later date. She shook her head, this was going to be a long and eventful four weeks. Especially since the nannichuan would be stuck in customs for a while. It always took at least a month for the water to be processed, mostly since Jusenkyo water was clasified as _'dangerous material'_ much to her relief. Nodoka decided to bring out a package she had prepared for her son as a sort of payback for hiding from her with the whole 'Ranko' and 'Mr Panda' incident.

Nodoka first grabbed the charm, and asked her son a question "Ranma, tell me honestly, do you trust me?" This was the question that was going to determine everything that was going to happen in the coming weeks. Ranma was taken aback by the question, more so as his mother was holding a magical charm, and he had do ask "Mom, did you make that?" That was a question that Akane didn't expect Ranma to ask, and she looked at Nodoka with a bit of shock. Nodoka set the charm down and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Yes Ranma, I did. I know I portray the image of a Yamato Nadeshiko, but in reality, I am anything but a stereotype." Nodoka paused and picked up the charm again. "I began training as an enchantress when i was no older that you, when you father took you away for your training as a marial artist. You may not realise it, but magic was ruthlessly persecuted up until a half-century ago. Many who still practice magic do so in fear of persecution." Nodoka looked up and smiled at the two teenagers in front of her. "But it seems that trying to look like a traditional mother, I stood out like a fireworks display."

Ranma listened to his mothers words, and realised that there really wasn't anything normal in Nerima. "Yeah, I guess you got a point." Ranma fidgeted a bit at his mother's earlier question, and decided to answer. "I do trust you mom, it's just, it's a lot of news to just be dropped on me ya know?" Ranma was more than uncomfortable with the situation. His mother was a magic user, he could never be cured outright, and he was likely to be on the recieving end of more magic. "any other surprises?" Ranma wanted this over with, too many shocks in one day.

Nodoka gave her son a smile, and handed him a vial of fluid. "Yes actually, first, that potion will end up locking you in female form for four weeks." Nodoka started laughing Ranma's jaw slammed on the table, and Akane's eyes went the size of of small plates. "Wh-what?" Ranma got out as his mother recovered from laughter. "You see, the trigger on your curse can be rewritten, but you get locked for a few weeks while the re-writting takes affect. That potion does both jobs." Nodoka took the vial back and raised the charm. "So, my son, you want to get started?"

Ranma grimmaced, and reluctantly accepted. Nodoka placed the charm on Ranma's throat, and no sooner than it was placed, it began to glow blue and emit a purple smoke. "Alrignt son, I need you to breath deeply, and resist vomiting." Ranma complied with his mother, although the scent of the smoke was barely more tolerable than Akane's cooking. The charm basically disintegrated into smoke and entered his body upon his deep breath, and Ranma was looking a bit pale as a result. Nodoka let him rest for a while, and waited for him to recover. "Now son, that smoke will allow you to change cloths when you change gender. You will need to use your hyperspace pocket for you wallet and such, but gender specific things will be safe with your cloths."

Ranma was still a little dizzy, but understood what his mother said. She then gave him a pitcher of ice water and the vial. "Use the bathroom dear. First drink the potion, then splash yourself. It's the only way to do it properly." Nodoka watched her son walk out of sight towards the bathroom, and picked up the package with a devilish smirk. "Auntie, what is in that package?" Nodoka went full blow cheshire grin at that question. "Just something to make sure that Ranma will know he is a girl for the next month." At that moment, Ranma-chan called out in her mother.

When Nodoka got to the bathroom, she handed her naked daughter the package, then left and locked the door from the outside. Ranma-chan was curious as to why her mother did that, right up until she saw what was in the package. Inside was a red skirt, a black blouse, a pair of black three inch heels, and to top it all of, a set of lacey black panties and a lacey black bra. To say that Ranma was not impressed was to say that Ryoga got lost easily. Her reaction to the garments before her was understandable.

Akane jumped at the scream while Nodoka smiled wickedly. She was going to have a lot of fun these next four weeks, and she suspected that her 'daughter' would as well, once she got over her fathers idiocy on manliness and women's roles in the world. "Akane, I think you will like what I have planned for my 'daughter for the first week." Nodoka filled in Akane what she prepared for Ranma-chan that week, and saw the young woman burst into a fit of giggles. She handed Akane a package and went to retrieve her daughter, which Akane hid in her purse as she heard them returning.

"Now Ranma-chan, I know you may not like it right now, but I wan't you getting used to things other than the same chinese outfits you always wear, and for that, we need to go shopping." Ranma grimaced. She didn't like shopping, and while she had disguises, she had no casual female cloths. Upon seeing Akane grinning madly, Ranam-chan got a twinge of fear. "But before we go out today, there is one more thing we need to address." Nodoka said as she walked her daughter into her room and akane followed right behind. "You look beautiful, but you could stand for some makeup." to which Akane brought out the makeup kit Nodoka had just given her. Ranma new this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, everyone. But when I recieve negative reviews or notes, it really brings down my desire to write or type anything. If you have something negative to say, please keep it to yourself. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite about it. I am writing this story for my own entertainemt, and am posting it for the entertainemt of others. Please keep that in your thoughts the next time you type a review or leave a note.

As to the next chapter. Look forwart to the first week of Ranma-chan month as a full time girl. Kuno bashing, smashing and slashing ahoy!


End file.
